


Little spoon

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [36]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry, 1D istnieje. Louis kocha Harry'ego, ale boi się mu to powiedzieć ponieważ Styles jest w związku z Nickiem Grimshawem którego nie kocha, ale Louis o tym nie wie. Reszta chłopców stara się pocieszyć Tomlinsona i namówić do wyznania swoich uczuć. Poproszę happy end dla larry'ego i złamane serce Nicka. ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little spoon

-W porządku, chłopaki! – woła Harry, odkładając mikrofon. – Skoro na dzisiaj koniec, a jesteśmy jeszcze w Londynie, to ja uciekam spotkać się z Nickiem. Na razie!

                I z tym wychodzi, podczas gdy reszta zespołu wciąż jeszcze stoi przy swoich stanowiskach, odwieszając słuchawki. Louis patrzy za młodszym chłopakiem; patrzy, jak ten szybko narzuca na siebie długi płaszcz i owija szal wokół szyi, i macha wesoło, zanim wychodzi, zamykając za sobą drzwi studia. I być może nawet wzdycha cicho, kiedy odchodzi od mikrofonu, by wziąć swoje rzeczy i wcale nie jest w tym tak dyskretny, jak sądzi, bo po chwili Liam poklepuje go po ramieniu, posyłając współczujące spojrzenie.

  - Dzięki, Li – mruczy, zakładając kurtkę.

  - Dlaczego po prostu mu nie powiesz? – pyta Niall, podwijając rękawy szarej bluzy.

                Louis rzuca mu zmęczone spojrzenie i kręci ze zrezygnowaniem głową. Czeka, aż Liam i Zayn także się ubiorą, po czym kieruje się do wyjścia.

  -  On jest z Nickiem, Niall – mówi cicho. – To jego kocha. Już to przerabialiśmy.

  - Ale…

  - Niall. – Zayn przerywa blondynowi. – To nie jest miejsce na takie dyskusje – mówi, rozglądając się po nieco zatłoczonym holu studio. – Daj już spokój Tommo i podrzuć mnie do domu.

                Niall przewraca oczami i wzdycha teatralnie, ale zgadza się, oczywiście. Zanim jednak odchodzi, przytula Louisa, ściskając go mocno, a potem razem z Zaynem idzie do swojego samochodu.

                Louis stoi jeszcze przez chwilę, z dłońmi w kieszeni kurtki, patrząc za przyjaciółmi, a potem odwraca się, by zerknąć na Liama, który stoi obok niego, marszcząc troskliwie czoło.

  - Wyduś to z siebie, Payno. – Wzdycha ciężko, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

  - Ja tylko… - Liam odchrząkuje, potrząsając głową. – Uważam, że powinieneś mu powiedzieć. O swoich uczuciach.

                Louis parska.

  - Nie słyszałeś, co mówiłem? Harry jest z Nickiem. Kochają się. Koniec dyskusji.

  - Tak, Nick go kocha. – Liam kiwa głową. – Ale Harry nigdy nie patrzył na niego tak, jak patrzy na ciebie.

                Louis jest zmęczony i naprawdę nie ma ochoty na dalsze prowadzenie tej rozmowy. To sprawia tylko tyle, że jego serce boli bardziej za każdym razem, gdy patrzy, jak Harry odchodzi do Nicka. To jednak nie powstrzymuje go od zadania pytania, które ciśnie mu się na usta.

  - To znaczy jak?

  - Z miłością.

(*)

  - Louis?

                Louis mruczy, obracając się na bok.

  - Louis, śpisz?

  - Teraz już nie – burczy, przecierając oczy. – Co jest, Hazza?

                Są w tourbusie. Autobus trzęsie się nieco w czasie jazdy i prawdopodobnie jest jakaś niewyobrażalna godzina w nocy, zważywszy na to, jak Niall głośno chrapie. Louis sięga pod poduszkę, by wyjąć komórkę i jęczy głośno, kiedy ekran rozświetla się, rażąc jego spojówki. 2:34.

                Harry chichocze i Louis słyszy, jak sprężyny łóżka jęczą, gdy chłopak się obraca. Śpią po przeciwnych stronach, ale przejście między dwoma pryczami nie jest szerokie i Louis widzi duże oczy Harry’ego jaśniejące w półmroku.

  - Lubię, gdy mówisz na mnie Hazza – mówi Harry i Louis _słyszy_ uśmiech w jego głosie.

  - Tak, tak – mówi, przewracając oczami. – A teraz wyjaśnisz mi dlaczego budzisz mnie o tak niemiłosiernej godzinie?

                Przez chwilę odpowiada mu cisza, przerywana mruczeniem silnika i chrapaniem Nialla, dobiegającym z łóżka nad nim.

  - Mógłbyś mnie przytulić? – Harry pyta cicho, nieśmiało. – Jest mi zimno.

  - Och mój Boże, Harry… - Louis wzdycha niedowierzająco. – Nie sądzę, by to był dobry pomysł. Po prostu idź spać, tak?

                To nie tak, że nie chce go przytulić. _Boże_. To wszystko, czego pragnie. Ale jest środek nocy, są w drodze do Waszyngtonu, a Louis nie wie, czy jest w stanie wpuścić Harry’ego w swoje ramiona z wiedzą, że następnego ranka chłopak je opuści.

                Harry nie odpowiada i przez chwilę Louis obawia się, że być może go uraził, ale potem sprężyny znów jęczą i chwilę później Louis wypuszcza z siebie stłumione „ _off”_ , kiedy ktoś przyciska go do materaca.

                Oczywiście tym kimś jest Harry, ze swoimi długimi rękami i nogami, który próbuje wcisnąć się na tą małą przestrzeń. Kręci się i wierci, a Louis obraca się na bok, jęcząc za każdym razem, gdy łokieć Harry’ego wbija się w jego żebra.

  - Co ty wyprawiasz? - syczy, kiedy Harry w końcu nieruchomieje.

                Ich twarze dzielą zaledwie milimetry; łóżka w busie są naprawdę wąskie i Louis nie ma pojęcia jak udało im się razem zmieścić. Drży nieco, a Harry poprawia kołdrę, którą przez przypadek ściągnął ze starszego chłopaka i uśmiecha się szeroko, ukazując dołeczki.

  - Nie chciałeś przyjść do mnie, więc ja przyszedłem do ciebie, LouLou – mówi, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz pod słońcem.

                Louis czuje jego oddech na swoich ustach. Czuje ciepło promieniujące od jego ciała. Czuje opuszki palców, sunące po odsłoniętym ramieniu. I to jest za dużo. Po prostu za dużo.

                Przymyka oczy i zaciska wargi, starając się powstrzymać łzy cisnące do oczu, a jego oddech przyspiesza, gdy hamuje szloch.

  - LouLou. – Harry szepcze, odgarniając włosy z jego czoła. – Co się dzieje, skarbie?

                I to jest ten moment, w którym Louis wie, że dłużej nie wytrzyma.

 - Dlaczego to robisz? – Wybucha wzburzonym szeptem. – Bawi cię to? Huh? Bawi cię to, Harry? Chcesz mi jeszcze bardziej dokopać, bo patrzenie na to, jak odchodzisz do Nicka to za mało?! Chcesz zobaczyć, jak daleko możesz się posunąć, zanim się załamię? Co? Chcesz zobaczyć, kiedy w końcu nie wytrzymam? Dlaczego mi to robisz, Harry? – Jego głos się załamuje i nie może już powstrzymać łez, które torują sobie drogę na jego twarzy.

  - Louis, co… - Harry zaczyna, przysuwając się bliżej, tak blisko, że ich klatki piersiowe się dotykają, a nogi plączą razem i Louis szlocha teraz otwarcie, zaciskając powieki. – Louis, kochanie… - Palce młodszego chłopaka śledzą jego twarz, ścierając mokre ślady.

  - Nie… Proszę, proszę, nie rób mi tego, Harry… Bycie zakochanym w tobie jest już wystarczająco bolesne…

                A potem zasłania usta dłonią, uświadamiając sobie, co właśnie powiedział. Harry patrzy na niego w zdumieniu. Jego zielone oczy są duże i szeroko otwarte, i mruga dość zabawnie, podczas gdy Louis leży sztywno, czkając co chwilę, patrząc na niego w przerażeniu.

  - _Kochasz mnie?_

                Głos Harry’ego jest tak miękki i czuły, że Louis nie może zrobić nic innego, jak krótkie skinięcie głową, gdy wciąż zasłania swoje usta. Harry uśmiecha się. Najpierw lekko, nieznacznie unosząc kąciki ust, a potem, nagle, cała jego twarz się rozjaśnia, a w policzkach robią dołeczki.

  - Kochasz mnie. – Powtarza z niedowierzaniem. – Och, Boże, ty naprawdę mnie kochasz!

  - Kocham cię. – Louis szepcze, spuszczając wzrok. – A ty kochasz Nicka.

                Z ust Harry’ego ucieka chichot, który sprawia, że serce Louisa zaciska się boleśnie. Chwilę później pod jego brodą znajdują się dwa chłodne palce, zmuszając go, by uniósł głowę.

  - Nie, głuptasie. – Harry mówi miękko. – Nie kocham Nicka. Nigdy nie kochałem. Ja po prostu… Nie sądziłem, że mogę mieć u ciebie szansę, Lou. Nie sądziłem, że mógłbyś mnie pokochać, więc… Wepchnąłem się w związek, mając nadzieję, że o tobie zapomnę.

  - I… zapomniałeś?

  - Nigdy. – Harry uśmiecha się i pochyla, pocierając nosem o nos Louisa. – Jesteś tym jedynym, Lou. Zawsze byłeś.

                Louis wzdycha szczęśliwe, a potem otula dłonią policzek Harry’ego, łapiąc jego usta w niewinnym, czułym pocałunku. Ich wargi dotykają się lekko, poruszając miarowo, i jest to trochę niewygodne, kiedy tak leżą na boku, w ciasnym łóżku, ale całują się, naprawdę się całują, po raz pierwszy i jest to lepsze niż cokolwiek innego. Kiedy odsuwają się od siebie, a Harry opiera czoło o to Louisa, starszy chichocze cicho, niedowierzająco.

  - Kocham cię – szepcze.

  - Ja ciebie też – odpowiada Harry, a potem wierci się, obracając na drugi bok. Sięga do tyłu i łapie dłoń Louisa, przyciągając go bliżej i splata razem ich palce przy swoim brzuchu, kiedy klatka piersiowa starszego chłopaka przylega do jego pleców. – Lubię być małą łyżeczką – mówi sennie. – Będziesz moją dużą łyżeczką, LouLou?

  - Już na zawsze – odpowiada Louis, całując miękko łopatkę chłopaka.

                A potem zasypiają.


End file.
